


"Do I know you?"

by failed_to_destroy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Multi, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failed_to_destroy/pseuds/failed_to_destroy
Summary: Karl comes back from time-travelling one day and forgets the people he knew and loved.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	"Do I know you?"

**Author's Note:**

> angst time woo

A calm breath of wind passed through the SMP. Just a little bit away from where L’manberg once stood, a boy in a multi-coloured hoodie walked out of a spiral of light and colours. He looked around before opening a book.

“Karl?” A voice called out from the trees. Karl looked away from his book to see a beanie-wearing boy looking at him. The guy smiled brightly.  
“I’m so glad I found you, dude! Where the hell were you!?” He exclaimed, suddenly hugging Karl tightly.

“I’m… sorry, do I know you?” Karl removed the guy’s hands from him reluctantly. 

The guy looked up at him in shock. He was clearly confused. 

“It’s me? Quackity?” Quackity smiled at his close friend. Karl’s brown eyes were filled with nothing but confusion.

Karl’s fluffy brown hair swayed as he shook his head. Quackity’s smile quickly changed to a state of shock. His face paled and his eyebrows furrowed.

Karl had never told anyone about his time travelling, nor the fact it had started to affect his memories. He wrote down most things in his diaries to remember what happened, but it seemed he’d forgotten to mention one thing in them; his friends and relationships.

“So, your name’s Quackity?” Karl asks, clearly trying to remember. The beanie-wearing boy nodded.

They stood there in the trees for a few minutes, both frozen still, staring at each other. It was like a carved marble statue you would find in a museum. Quackity broke eye contact to take a look at Karl. He was wearing a zip-up hoodie with one pink arm, one purple arm and a torso made of green fabric. There was a spiral embroidered onto the front in a purple string. That was wrong. Karl’s clothes were all wrong except for the pink sleeve. The Karl that Quackity knew had a purple torso and a green sleeve and spiral!

“Karl, are you okay?” Quackity finally asked, breath hitched in his lungs.

“I don’t know where I am, or what I’m doing here,” He guiltily smiled. 

That was it; seeing his smile made Quackity crack. He winced as a tear started to fall from his left eye. The droplet splashed onto the dirt and before he knew it, his memories of all the good times with Karl were falling down his face. He crumpled to the ground and kneeled over, feeling Karl touch his back. He hated that everything about Karl was still there, other than his memory of him. 

“Was I important to you?” Karl asked the sobbing boy.

“Of course you fucking were, Karl!” Quackity snaps his head up and almost yells. “What the fuck happened to you!?”

“Please calm down-“

“How the fuck am I supposed to be calm, Karl!? You go missing for three damn days then you come back and don’t fucking remember me!? I literally threw myself into god damn danger because I thought you left me and Sapnap for good!”

“Quackity, I-“

“Don’t you fucking dare say my name, Karl Jacobs!” Quackity snapped at Karl. The brunette was worried for him, Karl truly wanted to remember. He realised he must have meant too much to him. Three days with no trace is a long time after all.

Tears streamed down Quackity’s face as a cold wind whistled through the trees, rustling them enough to cover up his sobs. His face started to soften as he cried more and talked less. He held onto his beanie and took a cold breath.

“What… what happened to you, Karl? Where did you go?” 

Karl couldn’t tell him the truth. When he noticed that his memories were fading with each time he travelled, one of the main things he wrote in his diary was to not tell anyone. Nobody could know; it would mess up his efforts to fix the SMP.

“Quackity are you here? Big Q-“a guy walked up, searching for Quackity. His black, middle-parted hair danced in the wind with the long, thin white bandanna that rested on his hairline. His deep brown eyes met Karl’s. Through seeing every outcome and trying to make this one the best, his eyes started to fade from a bright, glistening brown, to almost dust.

“Ka…Karl?” the new guy said, walking over to Karl and Quackity. He started to tear up and smile.

Quackity looked up and shook his head at the tanned boy, which made his smile fall into a face of confusion. His eyes were tired and puffy.

“Sapnap, he doesn’t…” Quackity took a shaky breath. “He doesn’t remember us.”

“What!?”


End file.
